In the Back of Your Mind
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [OUTLAW QUEEN ONESHOT] Regina is beginning to worry when she gets this sick. Robin worries for her. Regina thinks something could possibly even be wrong with her magic. What's going on with her?


**Hey guys. I'm sorry...I'm just crushed from tonights episode. I can't believe *SPOILERS!* that *DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE!* Marian is back and Robin totally ditched Regina for her :( I'm so broken. Literally I have been crying. Which is stupid cause it's a show but I've become so emotionally attached to these characters...ugh.**

**So here's an OutlawQueen fluff story that I was working on earlier. i finally gathered myself to finish it...ugh.**

**just so...merp. hopefully this halfway mends your broken ship feelings :'(**

**enjoy**

**G.**

* * *

Regina's eyelids slowly fluttered open, staring sleepily at the ceiling above her. She opened her mouth, a clicking sound emerged from it as her mouth was so dry. She tried to move a little, but was immediately hit with a completely nauseating wave over her. She groaned and slammed back down against the pillow, waking Robin up beside her.

"Are you okay, Regina?" He asks quietly, gently and caringly rubbing her upper arm.

She huffs and closes her eyes, just as slowly as they had opened. "Do I look okay?" She grumbles, putting her hand to her forehead, sticky from a slight layer of sweat.

"Not really, dear." Robin says reluctantly, scared to trigger a nerve in her. "Are you going to get sick?" He asks, trying to make up for his other comment.

"I don't know. It feels like it. I have a headache." She replies, still almost growling in a low, monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, my love. If there's anything I can do for-"

He was interrupted by Regina shooting out of the bed, covering her mouth with her hand. She immediately sprinted to the adjoining bathroom and Robin quickly followed his wife.

By now she is already hugging the toilet, not looking her normal queenly self. Instead, she almost resembled her sister, green. He would never tell her that, though, unless he was just looking to start a war.

He rushed to her and bent down beside her, rubbing her back as she violently gave back all of her dinner from last night. He held her hair back with his fist, trying to not let it get in the way. His other hand still rubbed her back with an open palm, trying to make her feel better even though he knew he couldn't. He hated seeing her like this, in this state. She was not her normal self, that's for sure.

"I'll go get you a washcloth." He says, standing up and walking to the closet, grabbing a bright red wash cloth from the shelf and bringing it to the sink. He dampens the cloth and goes back to Regina's side. She shakily lets go of the toilet in front of her and sits back on her heels.

"I feel absolutely horrible." She complains, her eyes swollen and her face layered in sweat.

He brings the washcloth up to her mouth, wiping it softly and caringly. He folds the cloth over in half and wipes the sweat from her forehead, pushing her hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry, my love. I wish you felt better."

"I know." She mumbles. Though she felt completely putrid, she still didn't like that he was worried about her. "I'll be fi-" She was interrupted by another wave of nausea, rolling over her whole body. She leaned over again and repeated what had just happened, Robin still tried to comfort her. After she had finally stopped once more, she looked up at Robin with tired, needy eyes. "Maybe I won't be fine." She says, bringing her hand to rest on the cloth currently against her forehead.

Robin tried to give a smile to her, being genuinely sympathetic in every way possible. "Here, let's get you back to bed." He says, reaching down to scoop her up into his arms.

"No…no. I don't want to go back to bed." She argues.

"Well you aren't going to work, if that's what you're suggesting. Your doggedly sick, Regina." Robin contests.

"Just take me to the couch instead, please." She replies, sounding completely exhausted and tired.

He scoops her light blue, silky nightgown up under her legs and picks her up in his strong arms. He takes her out of the bathroom and down the stairs, laying her on the couch in the living room. He looks down softly at her, "I'll bring you a cloth to put over your head, it will soothe you some." He says in a gentle tone, "Hopefully." He adds on with a tilt of his head.

He rushes back upstairs and grabs a clean cloth from the closet, dampening it with cool water again before grabbing a bucket for Regina. Just in case it happened again, which his heart ached that it wouldn't. He came back down the stairs and back to Regina's side. He handed her the television remote and laid the cloth on her head, "Hopefully you'll be feeling better soon. If you don't, you need to go see Dr. Whale."

"I'm not seeing that idiot-"

"You will, Regina…if you're still sick. Please, I don't want you feeling like this. I know you don't want to go but I can't have you being sick." He replies, with a small amount of command in his voice. When his deceased wife was sick, they couldn't afford a doctor, even if there would've been one close enough around. In the back of his mind, whenever someone was sick, he always thought about Marian. He worried about anyone who was ill even more than someone would normally, simply because of his past experiences.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and glared into his own eyes. Even though she was horribly sick, she still knew she could look intimidating. She knew that he was simply worried about her, but she hated when he told her what to do. Even though in this case, deep inside her mind, she knew he was right. She needed to go see Dr. Whale by the end of the day. She just hated going to him, hated listening to his irritating voice. "Fine." She finally grunted after much thought.

Robin halfway smiled, now content that she agreed to go. He sat down at the chair near the end of the couch and leaned back into it, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her. He knew he needed to keep the kids out of the house, he didn't want them catching whatever this was. Who knows? It could've been some kind of magic thing, for all he knows. Apparently that happens with sorcerers and sorceresses, little did he know.

She relaxed into the couch, still feeling exhausted but not so nauseated. She turns the TV on and scans through the channels, finding nothing good on. Finally, the channel ends up to be "Lifetime", a movie was just starting called, "The Double Life of Eleanor Kendall".

Robin internally rolled his eyes, _a chick flick_. This is what David had told him about that Mary-Margaret liked to watch, _chick flicks._ Robin sunk into his chair, trying to muster his way through this movie.

Regina watched the movie intently, never falling asleep. On the contrary to what Robin had figured would happen. She was completely engulfed into this movie, more than Robin had ever seen her be. Her emotions, even, were absolutely wrapped up with this woman. The woman and her now-split-up husband were apparently trying to have children, but the woman couldn't. She was crying in the shower as he looked over at Regina, seeing tears actually rolling down her face.

This sight completely appalled Robin, puzzling him to quite an extent as to why she was actually crying over this cheesy film, but he brushed it off and directed his attention back to the screen. Soon after, he fell asleep with his mouth completely open, his head leaned over on the side of the chair.

Regina looked up momentarily from her movie and laughed quietly at her husband, seeing him knocked out and snoring. She moved her head back to the TV, and suddenly felt another round of nausea. She immediately grabbed the bucket that Robin had placed on the coffee table, hurling into it once more.

The sound woke Robin up almost immediately, he rushed to his feet and stammered a little before walking over to Regina's side, placing his hand on her back once more. "I'm calling the doctor, Regina." He says in a low, quiet voice. He takes the bucket from her hands once she's finished and sets it on the coffee table, grabbing the other rag and wiping her face off once again.

"I guess you should." She murmurs, "I'm kind of worried it's a magic thing, though." She says, clearly trying to get out of going to the doctor.

Robin gives her a slightly demeaning look, "You're not getting out of this." He says, grabbing the phone from the table and dialing the number for Dr. Whale's office. He makes an appointment for only an hour later, and immediately helps Regina up the stairs and get ready for her doctor appointment.

They drive to the hospital and wait in the room, the spinning room, if you ask Regina. Her hair was actually pulled back, it looked so unusual to Robin to see her short hair in a ponytail. She most definitely wouldn't be in public like this if she felt anything close to the normal Regina, he was sure of it.

Regina sat with her arms wrapped around her stomach, she was even scrunched over. She felt like she could throw up again, but she was almost sure it was still the aftermath of the last time. She was slightly worried over what was wrong with her, the way she had hurled up everything she ate. Then every time she moved…it triggered the nauseous feeling once more. She was almost worrying that it was her magic. It had happened to Cora once, she remembered it from when she was young. But she didn't know how she ever stopped it, and why it even happens.

Finally, the nurse called Regina back. They both got up and walked back with the nurse to a room. They sat down in the chairs as the nurse checked Regina's ears, nose and mouth like usual. The nurse left and shut the door behind her, waiting for Dr. Whale to come in.

Robin reaches over and gently takes Regina's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss. "Breath, my love." He reminds her, realizing just how nervous she actually was.

Regina did as he said and took a deep breath. She didn't know why she felt this way. She didn't know why she cried over that movie…or even why she was so nervous. She was the Evil Queen, not some woman who gets nervous at a doctor appointment. But there she sat, almost trembling. It could've been from the loss of energy, even. "Thank you." She whispers.

Robin kisses her softly on the side of her head, "No need to thank me, dear. I love you, and I will always be here for you."

She bites at her lip as she tiredly smiles up at him, giving him a silent thank you with her dark brown eyes.

Their silence was interrupted by a short knock and the door opening, "Hello you two." Dr. Whale says, entering the small room.

The room that just got smaller, in Regina's mind.

Whale walks over to shake Robin's hand, the two smiling as men do when they greet each other. Something Regina would never understand, apparently. He pats her back, "Alright, let's get you up on this table and see what exactly the problem is." He says.

Regina slowly gets out of her chair and drags her body onto the table. Whale listens to her heartbeat through the stethoscope. He then finishes his short exam and takes the contraption from his ears, "I can't seem to find anything that's wrong, Regina. But since there's a possibility that your magic could be doing this to you, I'm going to recommend getting an ultrasound on your stomach and possibly a chest x-ray. Just to cover all of the bases."

Regina's eyes slowly open and close, trying to make herself focus onto what he was saying. She was so overly tired from the lack of sleep she had been getting, "Whatever." She grumbles.

Robin and Whale exchange a look, Regina catches it and rolls her eyes, climbing down from the table.

"Now, we'll do the x-ray first and we can do that in the next room over. We'll check to see if there's any sign of magic building up inside of your chest, possibly triggering your sicknesses. If not, we'll check your stomach as well. Then we'll go from there." He explains, mostly to Robin as Regina is barely listening.

They walk to the room beside this one. Regina studies the large x-ray equipment, feeling suddenly nervous again. Whale took a clipboard full of papers from the wall, taking them out with his pen. "I have a few questions before we can go on with this." He begins, reading the sheet of paper, his pen in his hand and ready to write. "Have you ever had an x-ray before?"

"No." Regina replies.

"Have you ever had pneumonia?"

"No." Regina repeats, becoming slightly irritated. She crosses her arms over each other and shifts her weight to one side, suddenly becoming more like her normal self.

After a few more irritable questions, he asks the last one. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" He asks, moving his eyes only to look up into hers.

"No." She replies.

"You're sure, right?" He asks, he always had to double check with x-ray patients.

"I'm sure-"

"Regina, are you completely positive about that?" Robin steps in and asks, suddenly remembering back to when Marian was pregnant with Roland. Nausea, dizziness…out of control emotions. It was all the same.

"Are you saying you think I am?" Regina asks, directing her gaze toward her husband.

"I'm saying there's a possibility." Robin replies.

"I'll leave you two for a second." Whale awkwardly says, moving between the two to reach the door.

"Wait-" Regina says, trying to get Whale to just get on with this so she could go back home and go to bed.

"Regina." Robin says sternly, grabbing her arm suddenly. This brought Regina's attention, he only used that tone when he was absolutely serious. Whale walked out of the room and Robin pulled Regina closer, "Are you sure?" He asks again, looking deep into her eyes.

"Robin, I'm positive. I've been taking the-" She suddenly stopped. A shocked expression fell over her face like a drape.

"Regina?" Robin says in a low tone.

"I-I didn't take…" Her voice trails off as the shock turns into worry. She swallows hard, suddenly feeling nauseous again. Her eyes flutter back and forth, opening and closing quickly. She had never felt this nervous in her whole life. "I think I might be…pregnant." She says in a low voice, almost as if she was trying to make herself believe this.

Robin's hand immediately comes up to his forehead. He starts rubbing it nervously, "Are you sure about this? You know that you didn't?"

She nods slowly, "I had forgotten."

"Forgotten? Regina…how do you just forget something like that?" He asks, a little confused. He didn't sound mad or irritated in the slightest, just simply confused.

"I didn't take it the one day I was supposed to. I took it the next day and figured that would be okay. Apparently not, though." She says, slightly pacing the floor in small circles.

Robin takes a deep breath to calm his thoughts down. They felt like they were pounding from the inside of his head. He wondered how well this would even go, if he really could handle three kids. They both loved their kids to death, but another one? Is he ready for this? "Regina my love," He says, taking her by both shoulders. She looks up at him with worried, exasperated eyes, "It's going to be okay. Okay? If you are, that's wonderful, right?"

She nodded slowly, "I guess I always did want a child…one from…_me._" She shrugs, halfway smiling.

Robin smiles down at her, "So you're okay with this? You want a baby?"

Regina nods again, "I would love it. If it's okay with you as well. I mean we had never really talked about more children but the thought was always-"

"Always there. In the back of your head?" Robin cuts in, finishing her sentence.

Regina's smile now grows large. "In the back of my head." She repeats slowly through a glowing smile.

"We're going to have a baby…" Robin mumbles through an even larger smile, the fact finally settling in that they're most likely having a child together.

"Probably. After Whale checks I'm almost positive we can say yes." She replies.

Robin pulls her in for a tight, breathless hug. He pulls her off of him and plants a bruising kiss on her lips, sending his absolute love for this woman with such deep compassion. He never wanted to see her go. He never wanted to lose her. He wanted her in his arms forever, with their now growing family.

Dr. Whale comes back after he peeks in to see the two in an embrace, "Is everything okay?"

"Whale, I need the ultrasound first." Regina says, regaining some of her strength a little.

Whale smiled coyly, knowing what was going on. "I'm going to hold off on the full congratulations until it's for sure, but congrats for now." He says. He shakes Robin's hand and pats his back.

They go back into the same room as before, Whale totes an ultrasound machine behind him.

Regina awkwardly lifts her baggy clothing up to below her breasts, letting Dr. Whale have room to spread the chilling gel out on her toned stomach. She winced as the gel hit her skin, but he rubbed it in and it wasn't quite as bad. He turns the machine on and brings the tool to her stomach, the image pops up on the screen.

"Congratulations, Locksleys. You're definitely pregnant, Regina." Whale announces, still studying the screen.

Regina cranes her neck to see the monitor, immediate tears rushing to her eyes as she sees the tiny human appear on the screen. Though it didn't look too human yet, she knew it was hers. She knew that that was her son or her daughter. She knew then and there that she would do whatever she could do to protect this child at all costs, and she knew that love is what she needed to give him or her.

A strange, warm sensation tingled through her body as her smile radiated through the whole room. She looks over at Robin who was standing beside her, holding her hand the whole time. He squeezes it and leans down to kiss her on the lips, "We're having a baby, Regina…we're really having a baby!"

Regina wiped her cheek with her free hand, "We are." She says softly, her voice shaky still. "I love you, Robin…so much."

"I love you too, Regina."

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review!**

**ALSO! Give me prompts/ideas please! I take any OQ ideas. Babies...marriages...anythinggg haha. Please let me know something!**

**Thanks for reading, much love,**

**G.**


End file.
